Arnold's Valentine
|writer=Steve Viksten Rachel Lipman Veronica Alicino Francesca Smith |release=February 12, 1997 |runtime=24 minutes |rating=TV-Y |available=DVD Apple TV Google Play Amazon Video}} " " is an special Valentine's Day episode of Nickelodeon's animated show Hey Arnold!, produced and aired as the twentieth episode of its first season. Synopsis The episode begins at P.S. 118, with Arnold gazing longingly at Ruth in the hallway, shortly before entering Miss Slovak's 4th grade classroom. Miss Slovak announces that today they are to make valentines for someone special. Helga is having trouble coming up with a valentine's card for Arnold. Arnold invites Ruth to dinner at Chez Pierre. Gerald claims that Arnold has guts, only to second-guess himself after Arnold signs his letter anonymously. Gerald advises Arnold not to sign it anonymously, only for his advice to be quickly brushed off. Miss Slovak then announces that while everyone is working on their valentines, that she will hand out their letters from their overseas Pen-Pals. Just as Miss Slovak is about to give Arnold his letter from his Pen-Pal, Cecile,the bell rings and everyone heads outside for recess. At recess, Arnold slips his letter for Ruth into her book bag without her seeing. Helga, meanwhile, is concocting a plan to steal Arnold's heart. She sneaks inside and grabs Arnold's letter, and alters it so that she can go on a date with him, under the guise Cecile. Little does she know that Cecile is actually flying out to see him. Arnold reads the letter and is worried because he already has a date with Ruth. Gerald suggests that he get tables at both restaurants (seeing as they are right beside each other). Arnold decides to go along with his plan. Helga decides to get her hair done for her date, not knowing that the salon she went to was for dogs. Later, Gerald attempts to coach Arnold on his date, to apparent success (even moving Gerald to tears at one point). We cut to Helga, leaving the hair salon, not knowing about her ridiculous hairdo. Meanwhile, Gerald is briefing Arnold for his date. Helga gets dressed for her date, while listening to a tape on speaking French. At the restaurant, Arnold is surprised to see that "Cecile" doesn't look much like her picture, and that she has an American accent. His date with Ruth however, does not go as planned, as she thinks Arnold is a busboy and is constantly going on about herself. He switches between restaurants several more times, in which time Helga unknowingly orders cow brains and eggs (because the menu is in French) and is stuck vomiting in the bathroom. Ruth and a Busboy find that they have common interests until "Cecile" catches him across the street with Ruth. At that moment, the real Cecile arrives, and Gerald saves Arnold, while Gerald pretends to be Arnold and leaves with Cecile. Ruth goes to get milkshakes with the Busboy. Arnold asks "Cecile" who she is, to no avail. They then share a moment and they bid each other a farewell, and the episode ends with Helga debating with herself about Arnold's affection towards her, and Arnold wondering who that mystery girl was. Cast External link * * Category:Episodes Category:1997 releases Category:Nickelodeon Category:Valentine's Day Category:Specials